1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical cable and an electronic device using an optical cable, and in particular relates to an active optical cable (AOC) equipped with an electrical-to-optical/optical-to-electrical (EO/OE) processing chip, and an electronic device using the active optical cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A universal serial bus (USB) is commonly used in connection and communication between a host and a device, which operates at a high transmission rate. The transmission rate of conventional USB 2.0 specification is just 480 M bps. However, the USB 3.0 specification, developed from the USB 2.0 specification, operates at a transmission rate up to 5 Gbps.
In addition to a direct connection through the USB ports of the host and the device, the connection between the host and the device would be made by a cable which connects the USB ports of the host and the device. Generally, the cable is a copper cable. Note that for long-distance transmission (e.g., using a cable to connect a host to a projector and so on), the heavily used copper cable is too expensive and the transmitted signal would be attenuated through a long cable. Thus, a reliable cable is required for long-distance transmission.